Roommates
by xDanceMomsxHouseofAnubisx
Summary: Don't have much to say. just NO haters and R&R
1. Chapter 1

Hello, this is my first story. It is called….Roommates!

Fabians' pov:

Fantastic, Marty my roommate has just left. Why is it always me? So now I have to get a new roommate today. "Mick are you sure you don't want to switch rooms? I asked "Fabian why would I want to have a roommate if I can have a single room?" The schools jock, Mick answered.

You see I am the nerdy, science loving boy in the house. Mick is the schools superstar jock. Amber is the schools queen bee and is dating Mick (obviously). Mara is the chess and school quiz champion dating Jerome the prank king. Then we have Jerome's sidekick Alfie he is in love with Amber but they aren't dating. Then there is Patricia, the Goth pixie and her best mate Joy Mercer. Oh let me tell you about Joy. She is very…erm how do I put this popular; she can be very rude at times however she shows A LOT of skin. She says that I fancy her but to me that is not the case. I think Joy is too showy and very vain.

I go around the house and ask Jerome and Alfie if they one will swap rooms. But I got the same response "NO!" DING DONG, oh no there goes the doorbell guess I hate to go and see my new roommate. As I get to the door I hear the rain get louder. Uh oh better hurry up. I opened the door to come face to face with a beautiful girl, who was soaked to the bone but still pretty all the same.

She had dreamy eyes that were a colour between blue and green. Long curly dirty blonde hair was wrapped around her heart shaped face. She was reasonably small.

"Hi, I'm Nina Martin." she said. I just continued to stare at her in awe. "I don't mean to be rude but can I come in please? I'm freezing" she said "oh yes sure" I replied. "I must look like a soaked dog don't I" she said while walking in. "no, you look fine, and actually you look very pretty "I said. Oh no did I just say that aloud? "Well thank you..." "Fabian, Fabian Rutter" "that's a nice name" she said. I would LOVE if she was my roommate she is so easy to talk to.

"Oh hello dear, I'm Trudy. Your housemother" Trudy said to Nina as she entered the hall. "You must be soaked why don't you go to your room and change" she finished "ok by the way who I am rooming with Trudy?" Nina asked.

" oh well you see dear you was supposed to room with Patricia, and Mara but Marty left instead of joy so for the time being you will be rooming with Fabian" Trudy said. "Ok, that's good since he is the only one I met" Nina replied with a chuckle. Oh yeah happy dance, happy dance. Oh good I only done that in my head. Phew. "Ok Nina I'll show you were our room is."I said as I lead the way. Oh this year is going to be good!

Ok how was that? Btw I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING JUST THE IDEA!


	2. AN

Hello, thank you for the reviews and ALL grammar was checked. Ok so…..Chapter 2 also Merry Christmas 22 more days! On Monday I will start my Christmas special. Anyway…chapter 2 will be up later!

_**.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... .sSS... ... ..sS... ... ... ... ... ... ... . If you're a girl and you've ever  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... sSSS? ... ... .s..sS³ ... ... ... ... ... . beaten a guy in an arm wrestle,<br>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..sSSS. ... .sS.. sSS³.. ... ... ... ... ... ... . copy the **__**Flaming Heart**__**  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ..sSSSS³.. ... .sS.. .SS³ . ... ... ... ... ... ... ... into your profile!<br>... ... ... ... ... ... . SSSSS... ... ... sS³... ³S.. ... ... ... ... ... ... . (Sorry guys, Girls Only)  
>... ... ... ... S. ... .SSSSSSs ... ... .sS³... ³,<br>... ... ... ...sS. ... ³SSSSSSSs. ... .SSS.. ... .  
>... ... ... ... SS ... .³SSSSSSs.. ... ³SSs ,<br>... ... ... ...³S. ... .³SSSSSSSs .sSSS.. ... ..  
>... ... ... ... SS... ... ³SSSSS..SSSS... s³<br>... ... ... ... ³SSs ... ...³SSSSSSSSS³ ... sS³  
>... ... ... ... .³SSs... ... ..SSSSSSSSSSSSSS ... sSS<br>... ... ... ..s...SSSS ... ..sSSSSSSSS³. ..s SS³  
>... ... ... .SS.. sSSSS..sSSSSSSSSSSSSS S³<br>... ... ... S  
>... ... ... .sSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS³<br>... ... ...sSSSssssSSSSSSSSSSsssssssSSS  
>... ... SSs§§§§§§§§§sSSSSs§§§§§§§§§SS<br>... ...³§§§§§§§§§§§§§sSs§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
>... ..§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§s§§§§§§§§§§§§§§<br>... ..³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§  
>... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³<br>... ... ..³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
>... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³<br>... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³  
>... ... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§³<br>... ... ... ... ... ... ³§§§§§§§§§§§³  
>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..³§§§§§³<br>... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ..³§³**_


End file.
